Sufocos
by Nan3da
Summary: Catherine contrai uma doença, o que ocorre no lab? e com Sara? isso é femslash, só leia se gostar.
1. Chapter 1 Revelações

** – CSI**

Capitulo I: Revelações

Catherine e Sara estavam juntas há sete meses. Ninguém sabia, e elas preferiam assim, pelo menos Catherine preferia. Para Lindsay, Sara era só uma amiga de sua mãe. Era sábado á noite, Catherine tinha conseguido fazer Lindsay ir dormir na casa e sua mãe. As duas mulheres jantavam e conversavam.

- Está uma delícia, você cozinha muito bem – disse Sara a Catherine

- Que isso...

- Está sendo modesta, mas eu tenho uma surpresa para ti, depois.

- E essa surpresa é...

- Uma surpresa Cath – respondeu Sara ando uma garfada na comida.

Depois o jantar elas foram assistir um filme.

- Eu sempre choro nesse filme – disse Catherine sentando no sofá.

- Cath, vou buscar edredom pra gente se cobrir, está frio – disse Sara subindo as escadas.

Enquanto Catherine colocava o filme Sara estava pensando na vida. Ela lembrou e seu passado e achou que era a hora para contar a Catherine. Por mais que fosse dolorido lembrar, ela seria sincera com Catherine. Quando Sara desceu e viu a amada agiu por impulso.

- Cath, preciso e contar algo – começou Sara.

- O que houve querida? – perguntou Catherine preocupada com a amada.

Sara sentou ao lado e Catherine e ficou olhando para as mãos que tremiam um pouco.

- Cath, preciso ser honesta com você. Não quero mentiras no nosso relacionamento e você precisa me conhecer, pra saber se ainda me ama.

- Eu te amo.

- Catherine, sabe por que eu me envolvo com casos e abuso?

- Não.

- Eu não me lembro e muita coisa, eu era pequena. – Sara deixou uma lágrima cair os olhos – Eu só lembro e muito sangue, uma mulher me tirando dali, minha mãe ensangüentada sendo levada para um lugar. – Sara deixou lágrimas caírem, Catherine foi abraçá-la, mas Sara a interrompeu – Não Cath, eu não terminei, se eu não terminar, não sei se conseguirei dizer e novo. Bom, depois eu me lembro de estar entrando em um orfanato.

Catherine pegou a mão ela e acariciou.

- Minha mãe matou meu pai. Ele era bêbado, batia nela, no meu irmão, ás vezes em mim, íamos quase todos os dias no hospital. Minha mãe um dia enlouqueceu e matou meu pai. Ela foi internada em um hospício e esta lá até hoje. Eu me lembro e um natal em que meu pai não bebeu, ele me ensinou a andar e bicicleta, foi meu melhor natal.

Sara se agarrou em Catherine e começou a chorar. Catherine ficou sem reação por um segundo, logo abraçou a amada e disse palavras reconfortantes.

- Vai passar, calma... Vai ficar tudo bem.

- Cath, obrigada por me ouvir, obrigada por estar aqui.

- Hey, eu te amo, já disse isso e agora te amo mais ainda por confiar em mim.

- Tenho tanto medo...

- Estou aqui.

Elas ficaram abraçadas até terminar o filme. Sara tinha dormido e Catherine estava pensando sobre o que Sara havia acabado de lhe contar.

- Sar, vem dormir na cama – pediu Catherine levantando Sara.

- Desculpe – pediu Sara se levantando com certa moleza.

Elas foram para o quarto lá elas se amaram e dormiram.


	2. Chapter 2 Doença

Capitulo II: Gripe

No dia seguinte Sara acordou e foi tomar uma ducha. Depois de ter tomado seu banho acordou Catherine.

- Bom dia – falou Sara

- Bom dia pra você também – cumprimentou Catherine fechando os olhos.

- O que vai fazer hoje?

- A Linds vai voltar depois do almoço, então até lá podemos fazer algo juntas.

- Defina "algo" – pediu Sara puxando Catherine que ameaçava dormir de novo

- Não sei Sar, por quê não deita aqui comigo e dorme um pouco?

- Por que já são nove da manhã e se você quiser ficar comigo até a hora o almoço vai levantar.

Catherine se rendeu e levantou.

XXX

Quando eram mais ou menos dez horas elas estavam conversando na sala.

- Cath, você ficaria muito brava se eu contasse para o Greg que estamos juntas? – perguntou Sara olhando para Catherine

- Você não contou, contou?

- Hum...

- Sara... Você devia ter perguntado a mim se podia contar.

- Desde quando eu tenho que lhe pedir permissão?

- Desde que eu esteja no meio.

- Mas eu contei, seja como for.

- E ele?

- Disse que já suspeitava, mas que não irá contar a ninguém. Cofio nele.

Catherine deitou a cabeça no colo de Sara e fechou os olhos.

- Cath, da onde você tira tanto sono?

- Sei lá... Eu gosto e dormir.

- Então hora de acordar "filinha".

Nesse momento Catherine tossiu e logo em seguida espirrou.

- Ih, está doente? – perguntou Sara colocando a mão no rosto de Catherine para ver se ela estava com febre. – Onde está o termômetro?

- Estou bem Sar, não se preocupe. – disse Catherine ignorando a pergunta de Sara.

- Catherine Willous, onde está o termômetro?

- Sar, estou bem.

- Vai ficar de castigo se não me disser onde está o termômetro e, além disso, se não me disser onde está vou levá-la ao hospital, assim já toma um remédio se necessário.

- E qual seria o meu castigo "mamãe"?

Sara arqueou as sobrancelhas.

- Não, isso não...

- Então pare de birra e me diga onde esta o termômetro.

- No meu guarda-roupa, na porta do meio na segunda gaveta. Lá você vai achar uma caixa com remédios, esta lá dentro.

**XXX**

- 38 graus, vamos ao hospital – disse Sara olhando o termômetro.

- Não precisa.

- Anda, tome uma ducha e eu te levo.

Catherine se levantou e foi em direção ao banheiro.

- Vou separar uma roupa para você enquanto você toma banho. – disse Sara ajudando Catherine a se despir.

O hospital estava vazio então logo foram atendidas.

- Bom dia – cumprimentou o médico olhando a ficha que possuía nas mãos.

- Bom dia doutor – disse Sara.

Elas se sentaram nas cadeiras que tinham em frente à mesa do médico.

- Nossa paciente é...

- Eu – disse Catherine

- Ótimo e você é o que da paciente? – perguntou o médico a Sara

- Amiga – respondeu Sara calmamente

- Bom, senhora Willous, o que você tem? – perguntou o médico olhando nos olhos de Catherine

- Febre, cansaço, tosse. – respondeu Catherine

- Dor e garganta? Ouvido? – perguntou o médico anotando algumas coisas na ficha.

- Um pouco e dor de garganta.

- Sente-se na maca, por favor.

Catherine sentou na maca, o médico pediu para que ela abrisse a boca. Ela obedecia tudo o que o médico mandava. Depois ele escutou os pulmões de Catherine. E por fim disse:

- Você está com os sintomas da gripe.

Sara ficou pasma com a simplicidade do médico

- Com quantos graus você estava antes de vir para cá? – continuou o médico

- 38 – respondeu Catherine voltando a sentar na cadeira.

- Vou te receitar um remédio para dor, um para febre e um para aumentar a resistência.

- Ok – respondeu Catherine

- Recomendaria você a fazer repouso – disse o médico entregando a receita para Catherine

- Obrigada – agradeceram as mulheres saindo da sala.

Depois de terem comprado os remédios foram para casa.

- Cath, já liguei para sua mãe, informando sobre sua situação e pedi para ela ficar com Linds até amanhã.

- Hein? – perguntou Catherine meio devagar.

- Vou cuidar e você em outras palavras.

- Ta bom.

Sara ajudou Catherine subir até o quarto, lá ela pôs Catherine na cama e foi buscar os remédios. Quando voltou Catherine já tinha dormido então ela deu o remédio com ela dormindo do mesmo jeito. Sara arrumou a casa, fez um almoço simples e foi chamar Catherine.

- Cath, hora de acordar...

- Sar me sinto mal – disse Catherine

Nesse instante Sara colocou a mão sobre a cabeça de Catherine e a levou para o hospital, lá Catherine foi internada.

Sara ligou para o Grisson avisando que Catherine tinha passado mal.

_- Grisson_

_- Grisson aqui é a Sara e liguei para avisar que a Cath não vai hoje, pois esta doente e acabou de ser internada._

_-Ok, você vem, certo?_

_- Não, ficarei com ela._

_- Mas a Cath tem a mãe dela._

_- Que está com Lindsay._

_- Mas Linds tem um pai._

_- Que sumiu no mundo para não pagar pensão à terceira ex- esposa._

_- Ok Sara, mane melhoras a Cath. Obrigado por avisar._

_A ligação caiu._

- Sar, não precisa... – começou Catherine a dizer com voz rouca.

- Shiii – pediu Sara

Nesse momento o médico de plantão entrou, ele começou a examinar Catherine e se assustou com o resultado do exame de sangue que tinha pedido urgentemente.

- Moça, o que é de Catherine? – perguntou o médico se dirigindo a Sara

- Sou Sara, amiga dela.

- Está responsabilizada por ela?

- Sim, estou.

O médico pediu para que eles conversassem fora da sala por um instante.

- Então doutor?

- Como sabe pedi para que o exame de sangue dela fosse feito em primeiro lugar. O resultado eu que ela está com peste bubônica.

- O quê? – perguntou Sara surpresa

- Doença causada no sé...

- Eu sei o que é, mas como ela pegou?

- Isso eu não sei, mas temo que aqui algumas horas ela começará a tossir e guspir sangue.

- E?...

- E morrer, o remédio não vai funcionar com ela, o DNA da bactéria foi modificado. Em outras palavras: não tem o que fazer.

- Quantas horas lhe resta?

- Antigamente as pessoas almoçavam com suas famílias e jantavam com seus ancestrais.


	3. Chapter 3  Peste Bubônica

**Capitulo III: Peste Bubônica**

- OMG – disse Sara se apoiando no médico – Obrigada.

O médico voltou a examinar Catherine e Sara ligou para o lab urgentemente.

_- Grisson_

_- Grisson é a Sara de novo e aconteceu algo muito, muito, muito, muito sério. A Catherine está com peste bubônica. E provavelmente jantará com seus ancestrais. E o médico não pode fazer nada, porque o DNA da BACTÉRIA FOI MODIFICADO! E ela provavelmente contraiu essa doença no lab, porque como já disse o DNA foi modificado! – disse Sara tudo de uma vez_

_- Sar, calma, a Cath está com o quê? E o DNA de quem foi modificado?_

_- Venha para o Palms e eu te explico melhor. Tchau._

_Sara desligou o celular e voltou para o quarto. Nesse instante o médico balançou a cabeça confirmando mais ainda o exame a saiu._

- Oi Cath, como se sente? – perguntou Sara vestindo uma máscara.

- Por que você está usando mascara? – perguntou Catherine rouca.

- Por que você está com gripe e preciso usar máscara para não pegar gripe também – mentiu Sara.

- Quero minha filha

- Shii, ela está com sua mãe. É quase hora do almoço, na hora das visitas ela vem te ver.

Catherine virou a cabeça para o outro lado. Sara sentou na poltrona que tinha e colocou sua mão sobre a Catherine.

- Não é só isso, é?

- Isso o que?

- Não estou gripada de verdade, estou?

- Está – mentiu novamente e muito bem mentido, pois Catherine concordou com a cabeça.

Logo depois o Grisson chegou. Sara o chamou para fora da sala e explicou tudo o que sabiam sobre Catherine.

- Sar, podemos estar contaminados também – disse Grisson por fim – Se ela contraiu isso no lab, nós podemos estar contaminados também.

- Eu já pensei nisso. O lab tem que entrar em greve.

- Vou avisar o Ecklei.

- Ok, vou vê-la.

Sara entrou na sala e notou que Catherine tinha dormido. Ela sentou na poltrona, o Grisson entrou e avisou que já havia ligado para o Ecklei.

- O Greg vai fazer um exame de sangue em todos e ver se mais alguém está contaminado, isso inclui você Sar. E eu vou achar quem fez isso com ela, porque fez isso, como fez isso e onde fez. Ninguém nunca toca um dedo na minha equipe. – disse Grisson olhando para Sara

- Grisson, shiu- pediu Sara – Ela não sabe – falou só movimentando os lábios.

- Sorry.

Ele olhou para Sara novamente e percebeu algo diferente.

- Sar, posso fazer uma pergunta pessoal?

- Pode.

- Você e a Cath, estão juntas?

Essa pergunta pegou Sara desprevenida, ela esperava qualquer coisa menos essa pergunta.

- Hum... Olha só vou contar para você porque confio em ti e sei que você é discreto. Sim, estamos juntas.

- Fico feliz que confie em mim, mais alguém sabe?

- O Greg

- Ele não disse nada á ninguém, sabe, é que as notícias correm.

- Sim eu sei, e sim também sei que ele não contou a ninguém.

**XXX**

Depois de duas horas o Grisson ligou para o Greg.

_- Sanders – atendeu Greg_

_- Greg, aqui é o Grisson e os resultados?_

_- Grisson calma, sou só um. Estou mandando o Hodges me ajudar, mas não acredito que ele conseguirá fazer sem ajuda. Mas já consegui o resultado do Nick, do Warr, meu, do Doc, do David, do Ecklei, da Mandy, da Wendy, do Hodges, o Jim, da Sophia, a Judy, falta eu pegar amostra do seu e da Sara, essas são minhas prioridades._

_- O que eu no exame deles?_

_- Estão todos limpos. E sobre as evidências recolhias na Cath, bem, ainda não comecei a processar, posso pedir ajuda da Mandy ou Wendy?_

_- Greg, só adiante o trabalho, seja como for e me ligue quando tiver notícias._

_- Obrigado. Greg, vou levar amostra de sangue meu e da Sara aí. Adiante seu trabalho._

_- É fácil você falar._

_Greg desligou o telefone._

- Falta o turno do dia, e nós, mas lá o pessoal está limpo.

- Que bom. E as evidências de Catherine?

- O Greg vai pedir ajuda para Mandy ou Wendy.

- Hum...

Nesse instante Catherine se mexeu e acordou. Ela tossiu e guspiu um pouco de sangue.

- Grisson chame algum enfermeiro – disse Sara

Logo Grisson voltou com uma enfermeira. Ela começou a limpar Catherine.

- O que está acontecendo comigo? – perguntou Catherine assustada.

- Shiii meu amor – pediu Sara com lágrima nos olhos. – Vai ficar tudo bem.

Catherine tossiu novamente e novamente saiu mais sangue e sua boca. A enfermeira chamou o médico. O médico chegou lá e expulsou todos do quarto.

- Saiam todos, agora – ordenou o médico.

Grisson tirou Sara dali e a levou para a cantina do hospital.

- Grisson, estou com medo.

- Eu também, mas vai ficar tudo bem.

Nesse momento o celular do Grisson tocou.

_- Grisson é o Greg, terminei de fazer aqui e só a Cath está infectada._

_- Obrigado Greg, e pela sua voz não é só isso._

_- Não, não é. Sabe as provas que o médico recolheu de Catherine? Então, o batom dela está infectado e preciso do batom para saber a onde foi fabricado._

_- Mas o batom não está com você?_

_- Não só limparam a boca ela e me mandaram._

_- Te enviarei o batom, obrigado._

_Grisson desligou o celular e olhou para Sara que nem piscava._

- Você tem o batom que Catherine usa í com você?

- Tenho, na verdade essa bolsa é dela – respondeu Sara abrindo a bolsa e pegando um batom vermelho.

- Obrigado.

- Não há de que.

- Vou pedir para o Nick vir ficar com você, e eu vou para o lab ver como estão as coisas.

- Tá.

Grisson ligou para o Nick e o mesmo chegou ao Palms em 10min, Grisson foi para o lab.

- Sar, como está Cath? – perguntou Nick sentando ao lado de Sara

- Mal, quer dizer, ela tosse elimina sangue pela boca. Isso é mal. Eu acho. – respondeu Sara confusa.

- Sar, eu fiquei sabendo sobre vocês duas. – disse Nick vendo o sofrimento da amiga

- Foi o Greg?

- Bom, foi. Mas ele fez por bem. E quer um abraço?

Antes que Nick imaginava Sara já estava abraçada nele. Ela chorou e por fim o médico chegou.

- Sara, ela quer te ver – disse o médico

Sara se levantou e foi ao quarto de Cath, quando chegou à porta vestiu a máscara e o jaleco. Ela entrou e Nick logo atrás.

- Oi Cath – cumprimentou Sara segurando a mão da amada.

- Olá Loira – cumprimentou o Nick

- Oi – devolveu Catherine sussurrando.

- Como está? – perguntou Nick

Nesse instante Catherine tossiu e saiu mais sangue de sua boca. Como não tinha mais nenhuma enfermeira no quarto Sara pegou uma toalha que tinha ao lado da cama e limpou Catherine.

- O que está acontecendo comigo? – perguntou Catherine assustada – Como minha filha está?

- Calma, Linds está vindo te ver.

Catherine eu um sorriso fraco.

**XXX**

Logo Lindsay chegou com a avó. Assim que Lindsay entrou no quarto Catherine sorriu.

- Oi mamãe – cumprimentou a adolescente e doze anos.

- Oi filha – respondeu Catherine com a voz fraca.

Lindsay foi até a mãe e ficou ao seu lado tentando entender o que estava acontecendo.

- Eu também não sei filha – disse Catherine percebendo no que a menina estava pensando.

Catherine tossiu um pouco e mais sangue saiu e sua boca, Lindsay pegou o pano que estava no sofá e limpou a mãe.

- Você nem sabe o que está acontecendo... – disse Catherine agradecendo.

- Mas eu aprendi que devemos nos proteger.


	4. Chapter 4 O Culpado

**Capitulo 4: O culpado**

No lab...

- Greg, já conseguiu o lugar de onde o batom vendido? – perguntou Grisson entrando na "sala" e Greg.

- Ok, não, mas, eu sei onde ele foi fabricado. – disse Greg imprimindo um papel.

- Ok, obrigado e preciso que me passe...

- Eu sei, eu estou analisando as evidências colhidas na Cath, o Hodges, a Mandy e a Wendy estão terminando de ver se mais alguém está com a doença.

- Obrigado. Onde está o Warrick?

- Na sala de descanso.

O Grisson saiu e foi em direção à sala de descanso, quando entrou lá viu Warrick tomando café.

- Warrick, vem comigo. E onde estão Jim e Sophia?

- Por que meu lindo nome foi citado em vão aí? – perguntou Sophia entrando. Jim estava logo atrás.

- Ótimo, vamos pegar nosso cara – disse Gil em direção ao estacionamento.

- Aonde? – perguntou Jim.

- Só me sigam. – disse Gil entrando no carro.

- Vamos todos em um só carro? – perguntou Sophia

- É

XXX

No Palms...

O médico tirou Lindsay do quarto, pois sua mãe estava muito mal.

- Linds, vamos dar uma volta? – perguntou Nick vendo a mini-Catherine quase chorar.

- Ta.

Eles começaram a andar pelo jardim do hospital quando Lindsay resolveu perguntar.

- O que minha mãe tem?

- Ela está gripada – mentiu Nick.

- Quem está gripado não elimina sangue.

- Não é nada sério.

- Não é o que parece.

- Eu sei.

- Então me conta logo o que está acontecendo.

Na fábrica...

Grisson entrou e pediu para falar com o gerente.

- Em que posso ajudá-los? – perguntou o gerente curioso.

- Pra onde vocês vendem seus produtos? – perguntou Grisson

- Para uma só loja em Vegas, é a do lado o Bellagio.

- Francamente, não sabe nem o nome da loja pra que vende seus produtos. – disse Sophia.

- Sou filho do gerente, meu pai está na China desde a semana passada e pediu para que eu assumisse essa porra de cargo enquanto ele estiver fora.

- Isso mostra o quanto você gosta aqui – disse Jim.

- Não gosto – retrucou o homem.

- Obrigado – agradeceu Grisson saindo da fábrica.

No carro eles conversavam sobre o que iam fazer. Quando chegaram á loja Jim entregou uma arma a Gil e uma a Warrick.

- Polícia de Vegas, onde fica o laboratório daqui? – perguntou Jim apontando uma arma a empregada.

- No último andar – respondeu a empregada assustada.

Eles subiram pela escada e chegaram ao último andar. Tinha um técnico olhando algo no microscópio.

- Polícia de Vegas – disse Jim

O homem tirou os olhos do aparelho e se assustou, Sophia tinha uma arma apontada para ele.

- O que houve? – perguntou o técnico

- Só você trabalha nesse setor? – perguntou Warrick

- Sim

- Ótimo isso facilita meu trabalho – disse Grisson - Como você alterou o DNA da peste bubônica, como você sabia que Catherine ia comprar aquele batom?

- Hein?

- Anda logo ou prefere resolver isso na delegacia? – perguntou Jim

- Eu não sei o que estão falando – disse o homem

Sophia puxou o gatilho da arma.

- Tem certeza de que ainda não sabe? – perguntou Sophia cínica.

- Ok Ok, sim eu modifiquei o DNA da peste e não, não sabia que era essa tal e Catherine comprar, era para minha terceira ex-esposa comprar o batom.

- Como curamos a peste? – perguntou Grisson impaciente.

- Não tem como, o vírus morre em 32horas.

- Mas até lá ela morreu – disse Warrick

- Exato, mas só quando ele não foi modificado. E eu modifiquei o DNA para que ela não morresse e sim para que eliminasse sangue pela boca, tivesse febre, e mais alguns sintomas da gripe normal. Eu não ia matar minha terceira ex-esposa se é essa sua pergunta, só deixá-la assustada e nunca mais me cobrar a pensão que devo ha catorze meses. Preciso pagar as contas de água, luz, telefone, etc.

- E como tiramos o vírus do corpo? – perguntou Sophia

- Não tira, ele morre e a pessoa volta a viver normalmente, simples, fácil. – respondeu o homem num tom óbvio.

- Simples assim? – perguntou Jim desconfiado

- É, pra que complicar as coisas? Tem que ser fácil de lembrar.

- Vamos embora – disse Warrick.

- Calma, mas como sabia que era sua terceira ex-esposa que ia comprar o batom? – perguntou Grisson

- Ela fez uma reserva do batom e como só tinha aquele batom...

- Pensou que ela ia comprá-lo – completou Sophia

- E no final ela não comprou mera alguma – falou o sujeito.

- Aliás, qual é o seu nome? – perguntou Warrick

- Edward.

- Vamos levá-lo a delegacia – disse Grisson.

**XXX**

No caminho Grisson ligou avisando sobre o ocorrido e levou o Edward a delegacia, depois foi ao hospital, lá entrou no quarto de Catherine e disse para ela:

- Você vai ficar bem!

Ela nada respondeu.

- Você vai ficar bem – repetiu Grisson.

- Sim Gil – respondeu Catherine fracamente.

- Claro – dito isso ele saiu e foi conversar com o médico.


	5. Chapter 5 O Final Quase Feliz

**Capitulo V: O Quase Final Feliz.**

Depois de uma semana Catherine foi liberada, ela e Sara aviam assumido relacionamento para a equipe, e naquela sexta-feira Catherine ia contar a filha sobre o relacionamento com Sara, ou melhor as duas iam.

Elas chegaram a casa de Catherine depois do turno e encontraram Lindsay deitada no sofá dormindo.

- Bom dia filha – disse Catherine acordando a filha.

- Olá mamãe e olá tia Sara – disse a menina se espreguiçando

- Oi Linds – cumprimentou Sara se sentando no outro sofá.

- Filha será que podemos conversar?

- Seja lá o que for, não fui eu – disse a menina já se defendendo.

- Eu sei, mas é sobre outra coisa que temos conversar. – disse Catherine apontando para as três mulheres no cômodo.

- Nós? – perguntou Lindsay estranhando

- Sim, eu você e a Sara.

- Então?

- Linds, sei que vai parecer loucura, e você tem todo o direito de se surpreender com o que vou dizer...

- Detesto interromper, mas porque não vai direto ao ponto? – perguntou Lindsay impaciente.

- Filha eu e Sara estamos namorando – disse Catherine com medo a reação da filha.

- UAU – foi a única coisa que a menina conseguiu dizer, ela tentou várias vezes dizer algo, mas as palavras não saíam de sua boca.

- Você está bem? – perguntou Sara vendo a menina empalidecer.

- Essa família está cada vez mais bizarra – disse a menina por fim. Dito isso ela se levantou do sofá e começou a subir as escadas.

- Filha – chamou Catherine – Obrigada.

- Pelo quê?

- Por não ter dito que me odiava ou que nunca mais vai querer me ver.

- Não é porque eu não disse que signifique que eu aprove. – respondeu Lindsay – Mas se você estiver feliz, por mim, tanto faz. Só não desejo ver vocês duas se agarrando – disse Lindsay entrando no quarto.

- Cath, pelo menos, ela não disse "Eu te odeio" ou "Nunca mais vou olhar na sua cara" e coisas do tipo – disse Sara abraçando Catherine.

- Obrigada por estar aqui.

**Continua!E gente reviews, sabe eu gosto**


	6. Chapter 6 Final Feliz!

**Capitulo VI: Final Feliz**

Um mês depois Catherine e Sara haviam pedido licença de uma semana para comemorarem lua de mel. Lindsay surtou a hora que ficou sabendo que elas iam comemorar lua de mel.

_Flashback:_

_- O quê? – perguntou Lindsay jogando o copo d'água no chão._

_- É filha – respondeu Catherine – Lua de mel._

_- Como se já não bastasse sua mãe ser lésbica ela ainda vai comemorar lua de mel. Era só o que faltava._

_- Linds, você disse que não surtar a cada notícia que dermos sobre nosso relacionamento – disse Sara_

_- Isso era antes de eu saber da lua de mel. Quer saber, vou fingir que isso é um pesadelo de sete dias e vou estudar para física_

_- Quer ajuda? – perguntou Sara_

_- Muita ajuda quem não atrapalha – respondeu a menina saindo da cozinha._

_Fim do flashback_

Elas estavam na sala de descanso e o Greg estava enchendo o saco delas.

- Dêem um beijinho vai, por favor – pediu Greg

- Greg isso é um abuso – disse Catherine

- Só um selinho

- Greg isso já falta de respeito – disse Sara.

- É Sara e Cath queremos ver um beijo de vocês duas – disse Nick.

- Nick... – começou Catherine que foi interrompida por Sara que deu-lhe um beijo.

- Êêê – aplaudiram todos os presentes na sala.

- Sara... – começou Catherine

- Eu te amo – interrompeu Sara abraçando Catherine

**The End**

**Quero agradecer as pessoas que me manaram reviews e também quero dizer que mesmo não tendo apoio das minhas amigas eu consegui terminar essa fic. O final eu li em outra fic, não me lembro qual e só seu que gostei, e só incrementei um pouco. **

**Queridos leitores eu não escrevo muito bem, pois ainda estou aprendendo muita coisa sobre a língua portuguesa e se notarem erros, por favor, me corrijam, isso me ajuda a melhorar minhas fics.**

**Obrigada pela atenção e até a outra fic.**


End file.
